Maleficent's Adopted Daughter
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: When Melena dies, she begs her schoolhood best friend, Maleficent to care for Elphaba, for fear of harm from Frex and so Maleficent takes and raises Elphaba as her own daughter.
1. Collecting Elphaba

_Maleficent's Daughter_

_Maleficent's POV_

I reached Melena Thropp's—I mean, Frexspar Thropp's home rather safely. I was there for one purpose and one purpose only—to pick up my ward, his older daughter, Elphaba. I saw a little three-year-old green-skinned child staring sadly out at the window at me. Was that little one the one I was to care for? I entered and said, "Alright, Frex, hand over Elphaba."

"Why should I?" he snarled.

"Melena arranged for me to be her legal guardian before her death," I snapped back at him.

Elphaba crawled down the stairs and crawled towards me. I scooped the small child and asked, "Do you have everything, little one?"

She nodded and then I noticed the bruises on her arms and legs.

I glared at Frex and snapped, "Mark my words, Frex. Little Nessarose shall grow in grace and beauty, but before the sun sets on her twenty-third birthday, she shall be crushed by a flying house AND DIE!"

He glared at me and I protectively pulled Elphaba closer to my chest and cast a transportation spell, returning us to my home—I lived a few miles away from Stefan's castle, so I could help out when necessary, usually I didn't have to help, except for when he and his wife, Queen Leah, were trying to have a baby.

After learning of Frex's abuse of Elphaba, I knew I had to alert Stefan as soon as I was able—I wasn't taking any chances with Elphaba's life. I had promised Melena I would care for Elphaba and I fully intend to keep my promise.


	2. Homeward Bound

As soon as I returned to my home, I checked for mail and found an invitation to King Stefan's and Queen Leah's baby daughter's christening. I would definitely need to find a better time to warn him about Frex, for Elphaba's sake.

I scooped up the three-year-old and said, "Guess what, little one?"

She smiled at me and I smiled back. "We're going to a party, Elphaba."

Elphaba nodded and I murmured, "I should give you a gift, little one. I grant you the gift of intelligent. You shall be more intelligent than everyone around you, and all shall respect your knowledge."

Elphaba just giggled happily up at me.

I smiled and said, "Now, for Aurora's gift. What should I give her? Of course, incomparable cleverness."

Elphaba giggled and seemed to agree with me. "Good girl," I said. "Now, time for bed, Elphaba. We've a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

I tucked Elphaba into bed and then sat, worried. I didn't dare leave Elphaba home alone. What if Frex came and tried to kidnap her away from me? I had to bring her with me, no matter what. I was her guardian and I would protect her.

I returned to Elphaba's room and whispered, "Elphaba, honey, can you wake up for Auntie Maleficent?"

She stirred and looked up at me with wide trusting, but still fearful, eyes. I knelt down and said, "Elphaba, as soon as I can, I'm going to tell King Stefan what happened to you, OK?"

She nodded and I said, "I'm going to need you to show him your bruises as well, all right?"

She nodded and said, "OK. I love you, Auntie Maleficent."

"I love you, too, little Elphaba," I smiled and sent the little girl back to bed.


	3. Aurora's Christening

The next day, we went to Aurora's christening.

"Maleficent!" Merryweather cried out, stunned to see me.

"You made it," Queen Leah was overjoyed to see me again.

King Stefan saw me holding the small child in my arms and asked, "When did you have a baby?"

I smiled and said, "I wouldn't miss this special occasion for the world."

King Stefan nodded and added, "Have you a gift for my daughter?"

I nodded and drifted closer to Aurora's cradle. Before I offered my gift, I turned to Queen Leah. "Could you hold Elphaba for a minute, while I give my gift to your daughter?"

"Precious Aurora, I grant you the gift of incomparable cleverness," I chanted a new spell I'd invented the night before for her gift. "No one in all the land will be able to outsmart or fool you."

King Stefan smiled at me and then noticed the bruises on Elphaba's arms and legs.

"Maleficent!" he roared. "Why does this child that you were carrying have bruises on her arms and legs!"

I hesitated and said, "Well, actually, your Majesty, I was planning to return later and talk to you about those very bruises. I did not do it. It was her father, Frex. If I had been there at the time of her mother's death, I could have taken her away much sooner."

"What are you talking about, Maleficent?" Fauna asked shocked.

"I'm Elphaba's legal guardian, appointed as such by her late Mother, Melena Thropp," I explained.

Flora gasped in shock and asked, "How?"

"I'll explain later, Flora," I said, off-handedly.

King Stefan looked at me and said, "Maleficent, I want you to stay late, with Elphaba. I will do everything in my power to help the two of you."

I smiled, gratefully at the king.


	4. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	5. Let the Kids be Friends

Immediately after the party, King Stefan and Queen Leah tucked their little one into bed and I put Elphaba to bed as well.

Then I rejoined them, along with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.

They all stared at me and I said, "A few months ago, my best friend from Shiz University, where I majored in sorcery with Madame Morrible, Melena Thropp, sent me word that she was very ill. I went to visit and she begged me to take Elphaba away from Frex. I agreed and I returned home to child proof my place—I didn't want little Elphaba getting hurt. I returned to collect her, learned of Melena's death, and took Elphaba away. In the time I was gone, her father was able to hurt her. I don't want him near her or Aurora—he's a danger to the girls and their safety—which must be our first concern."

Queen Leah nodded and King Stefan said, "I'll send out a proclamation. Should this Frex ever come into my kingdom, he will immediately be arrested."

King Hubert nodded in agreement and said, "The same proclamation shall go through my kingdom as well."

I looked relieved and said, "Thank you, Your Majesties."

I took Elphaba home later and put her gently to bed. I smiled and said, "Frex, you'll never harm Elphaba again."

The next day, I returned to the palace and Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather all stared at me and Merryweather asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I think it best that Elphaba make at least one friend, or two friends, with Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip. After all, she _will_ be growing up with them," I said, calmly smiling at the three year old green skinned child.

The fairies looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Soon, a friendship developed with Elphaba, Aurora and Phillip.


	6. Joys of Being a Parent Part 1

One day, when Aurora was seven, she came to visit.

"Princess!" I gasped in shock. "What brings you here?"

"Daddy has to go away," she explained.

I nodded and then I noticed King Stefan behind his daughter. "Maleficent, do you think you could look after Aurora for the next few days?" he asked.

I nodded and said, "Elphaba! Aurora's here!"

"Rora!" Elphaba shrieked, delighted to see the princess.

"Fabala!" Aurora ran straight over to Elphaba and gave my "niece" a hug.

Stefan smiled indulgently and I said, "I'm glad the girls get along."

"So am I, Maleficent, so am I," he agreed.

Queen Leah smiled and added, "I'm amazed the other fairies were still able to gift Elphaba."

I shrugged and said, "I just hope she's happy—I won't let her get her hurt."

They nodded and Stefan said, "We'll back in two days. Have fun and keep the girls out of trouble."

I nodded, agreeing.

Aurora and Elphaba both ran to me and said, "Maleficent! Maleficent!"

"What is it, little ones?" I asked, smiling at the girls.

"Can we go play in the woods?" they both asked.

I looked thoughtfully at them and asked, "Will Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather be going with you?"

"Aw, Maleficent," Aurora whined.

"We're big girls," Elphaba whined.

"I know, but I told King Stefan I'd keep the two of you safe and out of trouble," I replied. "And that means Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, will accompany you in the forest."

They nodded, reluctantly agreeing with me. "If we can convince Merryweather and Fauna and Flora to come with us, can we go?" Aurora asked, still hopeful.

I smiled and said, "Yes, you may."

"Yea!" the girls jumped up down overjoyed.

I sighed and soon Flora arrived, followed by Fauna and Merryweather.

"Girls, they're here," I called.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Elphaba and Aurora called, tugging on Flora's hands.

"What did you tell them?" Merryweather asked.

"They want to go to the forest and I told them they could go if the three of you went with them," I admitted, sheepishly.

"Maleficent!" Flora snapped.

I shrugged and said, "What? They'll be with the three of you—they'll be fine. Unless, you want me to come too?"

Everyone looked at each other and said, "No."

I laughed and said, "Be careful."


	7. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
